Chapter 19
Chapter 19 is called "Devil Fruit". Cover Volume: 3 Pg.: 27 Straw Hats and animal: Luffy is brushing a hippo's teeth. Short Summary Luffy, disgusted at Buggy's treatment of his hat and calling himself a comrade of Shanks begins to beat the latter down as the Buggy Pirates look on. Back at the town the villagers grow worried for their mayor, and all decide to go and help. Buggy, finally snapping at Luffy has a flashback where he tells him about his relationship with Shanks, such as how their opinion on treasure also differed and he blames Shanks for accidentally eating a Devil Fruit. Back in the present, Buggy readies an attack only to notice Nami stealing his treasure and instead lunges at her. Long Summary Luffy is still mad that Buggy said Shanks was his friend. As far as Buggy is concerned though, he can say what he wants about the pirate. Buggy goes to separate his body, but Luffy prevents him from doing so. The Buggy Pirate lying on the ground can't believe their captain is loosing. Nami suddenly realizes she is caught up in watching the fight. Back at the camp outside the village, the villagers are now worried about their mayor. When one of them decides to head into town to find him, he is supported by the others. Buggy claims Shanks is the one person who has angered him the most over the years. He then goes into a flashback about what happened. Shanks and Buggy are fighting on a pirate ship about which is colder north or south pole. An unnamed senior member of the crew steps in and stops their fighting by banging their heads together, then tells them if they really want to find to prove which is colder, then they should go and find out themselves. Attention is drawn to a nearby approaching vessel and the crew readies themselves for a fight. Buggy is delighted by the thought of getting some treasure from the ship, but Shanks comments there is more to being a pirate then treasure which Buggy claims is not true. During the fight on board the enemy ship, Buggy finds a treasure map to an underwater treasure horde. Buggy hides the map so he can claim the treasure himself. Later that night, Shanks leaves a wild party on board the ship to ask Buggy why he isn't joining in since they found something nice while on the ship. Buggy shows signs of guilt accidentally, leaving Shanks wondering what Buggy is on about. Since Buggy is convinced his plan will succeed, he discusses his future with Shanks and figures on the day he might leave the ship. Shanks says he might also leave, find a crew and travel around the world as a pirate. Buggy mocks his ideas since he believes Shanks is too naïve and innocent to ever make it as a pirate and if it wasn't for his crazy ideas, he would have him on his crew. Shanks declines as their views are too different, but they agree if they ever meet on the sea they will fight to the end. Shanks then reveals that the crews party was because they had found a Devil Fruit and after telling Buggy its value, Buggy is seen about to eat it the next day. In front of the entire crew, he swallows the Devil Fruit whole. He then tells the others the fruit had no effect on him and they all dismiss the stories they've heard about the Devil Fruits. However unknown to them, Buggy had already switched the fruit with a fake. Later that day, Buggy plans to leave the crew and set off his dream of becoming a pirate in motion. However, Shanks surprises him by popping up behind him, in desperation he hides the real Devil Fruit in his mouth and the map in his jacket. As Shanks walks away, Buggy lets out a sign of relief, however Shanks once again pops up behind him and shocks Buggy, causing him to swallow the Devil Fruit. Buggy is in complete awe at what he has done, but before he could finish yelling at Shanks, Shanks points out a fluttering piece of paper heading over the side of the ship. Buggy realizes it is his map and leaps after it. As Buggy hits water he discovers the story about the sea turning against Devil Fruit users is true and he cannot swim. Up on the ship, the crew gathers wondering why Buggy hasn't come up yet since he is a good swimmer. Shanks eventually dives into the water after him. After hearing Buggy's story, Luffy is relieved to hear Shanks saved Buggy's life, angering Buggy as his plans were set back ten years because of Shanks. Buggy raises his top half into the air and launches at Nami who has been stealing his treasure. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Buggy's past with Shanks and how he ate the Bara Bara no Mi is fully revealed. *Buggy attacks Nami. Characters 3: first appearance Anime episode Episode 8 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 19 de:Akuma no Mi it:Capitolo 19